


Please?  I'm ready

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Comforting Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, First Time, Happy Ending, Kisses, LAMP with the main focus being Patton/Virgil, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi, Nervousness, Pet Names, slight angst, worried Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Virgil's been putting this off because he's, well, him but now it's time.





	Please?  I'm ready

He knows it’s stupid. He knows damn well how illogical what he’s thinking is. But to be fair, he is the embodiment of anxiety, which means he can’t control it, no matter how hard he wants to. Though in the end it’s Pattons smile that finally does him in, gets him to say yes. Telling him that it would probably be less stressful if they did it all one on one first, before trying to do anything as a group. Virgil had nodded, telling him that it made sense, and that maybe it could be him and Patton had nodded eagerly, giving him a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then giving him that blinding smile and just saying ‘Tonight?’ in a slightly teasing manner, and Virgil found himself saying yes. 

Not that he doesn’t want what’s in store for tonight, that couldn’t be further from the truth, he wants it very much. It more the fact that he can’t stop the irrational thoughts. Since the other three invited him into their relationship, this was the thing he had been most afraid of. Kissing he could handle, in fact it was one thing he couldn’t get enough of. The way each of them kissed was different and magical all at once.

He could even handle the hand jobs, the rutting against another, the blow jobs that never cease to get him to make the most embarrassing noises. All of those he had been more than ready to jump into, almost no problems at all. But this, this was taking it all the way, sealing the deal, as it were.

A knock on his door made Virgil nearly jump out of his skin, before he cleared his throat, telling whomever to come in.

“Hey, Virge.” Patton opened the door, that damned smile on his face.

“H-hey.” Virgil silently cursed himself at the stutter, especially when Pattons face grew concerned, the other coming into the room and closing the door.

“You know you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.” Patton said, sitting on the bed.

“I should, no, I do know that,” He sighed. “Just.”

“Just?” Patton pressed when Virgil didn’t continue for a few long moments.

“What… What if I’m not good enough?”

“You will always be good enough,” Patton said, conviction laced heavily in his voice. “And even if things aren’t perfect, that’s what life is. There is always a possibility of things going wrong with sex, even if you’ve done it with someone a hundred times. There’s cramps, broken objects around you, weird noises or sounds, heck even sometimes you lose your arousal halfway through.

But I can tell you right now, even if all of those things happen, it would not make me, or the others, love you any less.”

Virgil did his best to ignore the stinging in his eyes, as Patton opened his arms for Virgil to hug him, which he did more than willingly. Pressing his face into Pattons shoulder, he wrapped his arms around his waist, just letting him hold him, Pattons fingers running softly through his hair.

“You are more than special to us, Virge. We want you in every sense of the word and it’s always going to be at your pace, when you want to give us more of you. Just know that no matter what, we’re going to accept it.”

Nodding the best he could, Virgil took a few deep breaths, trying to steady his nerves before pulling back to look up at Patton. The others face showed nothing but love and truth, his fingers stilling to just hold his colorful locks. Taking another deep breath, Virgil nodded once more, making Patton tilt his head slightly, gasping softly as Virgil leaned in to press their lips together.

Patton smiled into the kiss as he let Virgil control it, the dark sides hands grasping lightly at his shirt as he pressed closer to him. When they finally pulled back, both of them had a light blush on their cheeks, Pattons smile still in place, though his eyes were a tad darker. Virgil bit his lip for a moment, trying to calm his own breathing, before releasing it and pressing his lips back to Pattons.

This time the kiss went deeper, Patton tilting his head more as Virgil started tugging him softly, pulling him to lay over him, straddling on of his legs, Patton holding himself up with his elbows on either side of Virgils head. When the kiss broke again, Virgil could feel how red his cheeks were, since he could very much feel Pattons hard on against his thigh.

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Patton whispered, pressing a kiss right below Virgils bottom lip.

“You.”

“Gotta be more specific.”

Virgils eyes shifted away, his blush ever deepening on his face, his fingers holding tight to Pattons shoulders.

“I… I want all of you.” He mumbled, hoping he wouldn’t make him fully articulate what he wanted.

“Ok, baby. Just tell me at any time if you want me to stop, got it.”

He nodded, giving a small verbal response before Patton kissed him again for a short time before sitting up. The shift caused Pattons knee to press against him, making Virgil whine softly, his eyes finally shifting back to watch Patton take off his shirt. Virgil couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him as Patton pulled him up so he could get rid of his hoodie and shirt as well. Falling back on the mattress, he fought the urge to cover himself up as Pattons hands moved to the button on his pants.

“Can I finish undressing you?”

“Yes, please.”

Patton didn’t comment on how his voice cracked at the end, just moved himself and made quick work of taking the clothing off Virgil. There was a hunger that Virgil had gotten used to seeing when they were in situations like this, but it never failed to make his cock twitch.

“Are you ready for me to open you up for me?” Patton asked, pulling a bottle out of his pocket.

Virgil nodded, not trusting his voice this time, as Patton opened the lube and poured some onto his fingers. The first touch to his hole made him jump, a bit from the feeling and a bit from panic, but Patton didn’t press right in. Running around the rim slightly, he let Virgil relax again before pressing in slowly, teasingly. By the time he got to the second knuckle, Virgil was already panting, his cock leaking on his stomach.

“Ready for more?”

“Please.” Virgil breathed out, but still hissed lightly when Patton added a second finger.

Though he was still just as gentle, rocking his fingers slowly in and out, making sure to add more lube if necessary. Virgil was a moaning mess when Patton was sure he would be fully ready to take his cock, his fingers teasing against his prostate.

“Patton.” Virgil whined as he pressed against the bundle once again.

“Tell me,” Patton swallowed, his own hard on twitching at the broken way he said his name. “Tell me what you want, pretty boy.”

Virgil moaned at the name, hands grasping at the pillow under his head. “Please fuck me.”

Any other time Patton would have told him off for swearing, part of him still feeling the urge to, but his want to give Virgil what he wanted even stronger. Patton bit his lip at the way Virgil whimpered when he pulled his fingers out, before standing and quickly pulling his lower garments off. Getting back on the bed, he made quick work of lubing his cock up and moving back between Virgils spread legs.

“Tell me you want this.”

“I want this, I want you.”

Pressing in slowly, Pattons groan was lost among Virgils as he rocked his hips slowly until they were flush against each other. Leaning down, Patton pressed his arms under Virgils shoulders, resting their foreheads together.

“Please,” Virgils voice was barely above a whisper. “Please move.”

He tried to keep his thrusts slow and steady, pressing his lips to Virgils, swallowing his moans, keeping them for himself. But when Virgil wrapped his legs around him, his back arching as Pattons cock nudged his prostate, his resolve started dissolving. Slowly he started picking up speed, their kiss nothing more than their lips brushing, groans and moans falling out more readily.

“Do you want me to get you off, baby?” Patton asked, as Virgils head tilted back, letting him press his lips to the slick skin.

“Please, please.”

Reaching between them, Patton wrapped his hand around Virgils cock, trying to keep the same pace his hips were keeping. Virgil was a constant stream of noises, his hands trying and failing to find hold on Pattons shoulders as the other worked to get him off.

When he finally tipped over the edge, Patton was sure that the others had to have heard him, though the thought got lost as Virgil kissed him again, tipping in over the edge with him.

Patton had almost completely slipped out of Virgil when the other relaxed his legs to let him pull out, making them both groan softly. Heading into Virgils bathroom, he came back quickly with a wet cloth to clean the other up, Virgil still panting softly. Once he was clean, Patton climbed back into bed, lying on his side next to him, running his fingers through his hair.

“How are you feeling, my love?”

“Amazing.” Virgil breathed out, before groaning at himself, rolling and hiding his face in Pattons chest.

“I’m glad, since that is the point you know.”

Virgil nodded, but continued to stay where he was, letting his arm wrap around Pattons waist, letting his breathing get back to normal, Pattons hand rubbing his back. A knock on the door startled them both, Virgil instinctively grabbing the blanket and covering his lower half.

“Come in.” Patton called, Virgil giving him the nod before hiding his face again.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but Roman is in the kitchen attempting to make dinner.” Logans voice came from the door a few seconds after it clicked open.

“Oh my, last time he tried we couldn’t go in there for hours.” Patton said, sighing slightly.

“It’s ok, Pat,” Virgil said, pulling back and looking up at him. “You can go rescue your kitchen.”

“You sure, I mean it may not be that bad.” He said, making a face as a loud crash sounded followed by Roman saying he was ok.

“Go.”

Patton sighed again, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips before getting out of bed, grabbing his pants and underwear. Virgil and Logan both watched as he slipped them on before moving around Logan and heading out the door. Sitting up in bed, Virgil stretched his arms above his head, groaning as his back popped a few times before he tossed the blanket off him, moving to grab his underwear. It was only then he noticed Logan still standing in the door way, making Virgil turn red again.

“I’m sorry, I should,” He gestured with his head, starting to close the door.

“No.” Virgil said, almost too loudly, though it did make the other freeze. “You… You don’t have to.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, but came more into the room as Virgil stood, pulling the material on and into place. Taking a few steps towards the logical side, Virgil was still red, and getting redder, but wrapped his arms around the others waist. Smiling at the boldness Virgil was showing, he happily accepted the kiss Virgil placed on his lips, wrapping his arms around his bare shoulders. They stayed together for a few long moments, Logan letting Virgil control the tempo of the kiss, before their lips parted.

“Do you want to watch some tv while we wait for dinner?” Logan asked, brushing Virgils hair out of his face.

“That sounds nice.” He smiled, before biting his lip, looking down. “And uh, maybe some time soon, uhm.”

“Yes?” 

“Maybe you and I can, uh, uhm.” He stuttered, gesturing at the bed, finishing the question he was trying to ask.

Logan tilted his head up, keeping his finger curled under his chin, pressing their lips together in a brief kiss.

“I would very much enjoy that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was supposed to be for the 30 prompt thingy, for 'first time' Then 2k words later, I decided to make it it's own thing.


End file.
